Conventionally, for example, in a cleaning processing in a substrate processing apparatus, there is a case in which a rinse processing is performed by supplying a rinse liquid to a substrate, and then, the substrate is dried. When the substrate is dried, the surface tension of the rinse liquid may act on patterns of the substrate, resulting in pattern collapse.
Thus, a technique of suppressing the pattern collapse has recently been known, in which a water-repellency processing is performed on the substrate by supplying a water-repellent agent to the substrate prior to a rinse processing, so that a reduced force from the rinse liquid acts on the pattern of the substrate during the drying of the substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-222329).
Further, the conventional technique heats the water-repellent agent to a relatively high temperature and always heats the water-repellent agent so as to supply the water-repellent agent to the substrate while maintaining the high temperature state so that the water-repellency of the substrate can be promoted, thereby shortening the time required for the water-repellency.